Capturing Destiny
by NewTownGirl
Summary: She has awoken alone in a world she does not understand, but she carries with her one image, ingrained in her mind, a golden haired angel who beckons her toward a better life. Sometime you cannot wait for destiny to find you, you must capture it.Canon A/J
1. Chapter 1

The characters in this story are the intellectual property of Stephenie Meyers, Summit Entertainment, etc, I am just borrowing them. Don't worry, I will tidy up and put them all back in the box when I finish.

**Capturing Destiny**

Chapter One

The End?

There was blackness, emptiness spread out in front of me with no beginning and no end. I did not know how long I had been here, I did not care. My mind was clouded, I could not grasp on to any of my thoughts, there were none to grasp, there was simply emptiness. There were no screams here, no cries, it was quiet and comfortable and far more preferable to what I had left behind.

But something was changing, my quiet place was becoming unpleasant, I was warm, in fact I was not just warm, I was hot, the skin in my veins was burning, destroying everything in its path.

I woke up screaming

The pain was searing through me, setting my whole body alight with it. I felt the sharp pinch of my skin rippin at my right wrist but before I could fully register the pain an almost delicate stroke covered it as though my wounds were immediately bathed and bandaged. The burning continued though, increased from where the tear had been moving steadily inwards. I craned forward desperately, trying to look towards the source of the pain as though I could somehow stop it and was shocked when I saw a beautiful, pale man bite into my other wrist and then quickly lick it clean before the burning started from that side also.

"I'm so sorry", I wasn't sure for a moment who he was talking to, and his voice was so quiet he could easily have been talking to himself. I looked round desperately.

"It was the only way, Alice, the only way", he continued, looking up towards me. I strained, I recognized him, but could not place him. Who was he? Where was I? Had I always been in the dark room I was in now? My mind struggled to make sense of what was happening around me.

He moved towards my legs, and quickly bit into one by my ankle.

I thought back to the quiet place, to try and remember what had come before it.

No, although there was darkness before, this room was different, the air smelt different, it felt different. The dark place before had smelt of bleach, disinfectant; hard and sterile, this place had a more natural smell, earthy, warm. I tried to concentrate on where I was, look for an exit but the pain was spreading, from the areas of the pinching inwards, through the rest of my body, engulfing it. I heard my scream but could not feel it lifting my chest, forcing itself through my mouth...

For a while there was nothing but the pain, and then I was vaguely aware of movement in the room, I looked up, the pale man was leaving, I screamed as his form moved into the darkness, trying to ask him what was happening, to beg him to stay and finally curse him for hurting me like this, but nothing came out and when he was gone, whispering his apologies as he left, and the pain took over again.

I didn't know how much time had passed but slowly I became aware of the burning sinking, time had meaning again. It left my fingers first, and my toes and I could once again feel the slippers on my feet, the sensation disconcerting and comforting at the same time, but before I could begin to appreciate it the burn in my throat and heart increased, the pain moving of it's own accord till it was focused entirely on my suddenly very weak feeling centre. I could feel my body making its last stand, and I was suddenly angry, all this pain, the burning, the horror was for nothing, I was simply going to die. I had no memories, no clue how I had gotten to this point and it was all finishing. The anger spurred my heart on, beating harder against the pain until my anger subsided and I simply began to beg for the end, beg for my heart to finally give in to the pressure and pain and simply stop.

Almost as soon as I thought it, it happened. My heart beat once more, as if it was as desperate as I to end this and then stopped. I sighed and waited for my consciousness to fade away. But I was still here. And then suddenly I wasn't, I was gone. I wasn't anywhere that I knew. I was sitting in a small cafe, which in less than a second I had already appraised; there was a small bar to the right of me and 8 small tables set out of my left, each with 2 chairs and a single daisy placed in the centre between the cutlery, the decoration was cheerful but faded, a warm yellow that reflected the lights beautifully, matching the clean white of the counters.

I could hear the conversation of the elderly couple next to me, unsurprisingly, but I could also hear the whispering of the young couple at the back, the banging of pots in the small kitchen, the baby two stories above me being soothed by its mother and the sound of rain both on the windows and the roof many stories above me. I was briefly confused by the pure volume of information my brain was compartmentalizing but suddenly none of that mattered because at that moment, less than a second since I had, for all intensive purposes, appeared here, the most beautiful man I had ever seen walked through the door.

He was tall, far taller than me with honey blonde hair that fell in front of his face and burgundy eyes, the most pained look marring his otherwise perfect face. But despite his look I knew he was here for me, I knew because he looked straight at me and everything fell into place.

I didn't know what I had done to deserve it, but I was in Heaven and all the pain was worth it is I got to spend my last moments looking at the angel in front of me.

_A/N: Thanks for reading, now please be super nice and leave me a review to let me know what you think! Reviews = updates, which should be daily ^_^_


	2. Chapter 2

Again, the characters in this story are the intellectual property of Stephenie Meyers, Summit Entertainment, etc, I will make sure they are waiting back in your Twilight books when you finish here

**Capturing Desting**

Chapter Two

Crash To Reality

And then he was gone.

I blinked. Surely I had been in heaven. Only an angel could be that beautiful, only an angel could have taken away that pain. But now I was back, back in the earthy room, in the dark again. Only it wasn't the dark. Nothing had changed since I had last been aware, in fact only a couple of seconds seemed to have passed and yet it was though the darkness had receded. Suddenly I could see everything. Not the vague, indistinct shapes that I was so briefly aware of before, but the whole room, the darkest corners were now clear as day and I realised it was not the room that had changed, it was me. Only I wasn't in a room. The earthly smell suddenly made sense as I looked round at the tightly compacted earth surrounding me, I was underground. Although an almost perfect square this room was not made of bricks, it was dug out of the earth itself. I could see to the far end now, almost twenty feet away and all the way through the thin passage that led to the world beyond.

Before I had even thought of it I was nearly out, my body reacting on instinct to get away from enclosed space that only moments ago I had assumed was my tomb. And then there I was, in the open, or at least as open as a sprawling forest can be. I was immediately running again, as fast as I could, unaware of where I was or where I was going. I was suddenly aware of my speed and immediately began to slow. Although I could remember nothing of this world in my past, the trees, the beauty of the dark, cloudless sky above me I had been at least aware of my own body. The running had not tired me, indeed I had never felt stronger. And my heart, after that final beat had not restarted. I grasped at my chest as I became aware of this fact. My heart was not beating. I had not taken a breath since that first moment of clarity, I still held the same air in my lungs that had lingered in earthen ground. I took one now, filling my lungs with the fresh, woodland air around me. The smell was intoxicating. Nothing in my past had been so wonderful, but even as I appreciated the beauty I realised that the breath had done nothing. There was no relief in it, to need to do it again, only the beauty of the scent.

Once again I thought back to the life I had before now, the darkness, the hours of monotony and my only contact with another soul, when my body was wracked with tremors, different images of darkness appearing to me and one of the men in white coming to pin me down. All in the dark. Flexing my arms I suddenly became aware that this body would not allow such a thing. I was hard. My skin was light, glowing slightly even in the light from the stars. No one would be able to hold me down now, I was strong. Almost as if to prove the point to myself I grasped one of the large branches of the nearest tree with my right hand and pulled just slightly, the whole tree began to bend towards me. Quickly I let go and the pine immediately sprang back to place.

Grinning I began to skip further into the forest, contemplating my situation. I don't know when I decided to start back towards the earth room but I soon became aware of a new scent in the air and immediately knew it to be my own. As I became aware I must be close I began to think deeper into what little I remembered in the earth room. Everything seemed so cloudy now, I could remember the pain, yes I would always remember the pain but I could also remember the pale man, the man who I suddenly realised I now imitated with my own white skin. In those moments I thought of him as the devil, the cause of the worst pain I could imagine but now, now I was outside for what I could only assume was the first time, I suddenly felt very different. This freedom would never have been mine without him.

As I approached I almost began to hope he had returned, to explain this transformation, to tell me why and to tell me about the blonde angel I had seen upon waking into this life, who he was.

I paused a few feet from the entranced and smelt carefully. No. No one had been here since I had left less than half an hour before, however as I moved around the outside I became aware of a second scent not unlike my own. It was sweet, an indescribable mix of the richest woody smells combined with coffee and parma-voilets that was incredibly appealing. It appeared to lead away from the small opening in the earth.

Although faint, I could just make out the remains of the scent caught on the occasional tree. Suddenly it was joined by a much stronger scent, a stranger this time. I was relatively sure the original came from the pale man who had done this. But this one. Again it was similar to my own but with yet more subtle differences, again the same woodiness with tobacco thrown in but also a sweetness, almost like decay. The newer scent followed my maker (I can think of no other possible way to describe the part he took in the process to become what I had become) making the chase far easier. After what seemed like many hours the trees suddenly thinned and I was on a thin road. Looking both ways quickly I crossed back into the trees and continued to follow the scent.

I paused once again as I saw the forest thin, worrying about the reaction of anyone who might see me walking at an ungodly speed through the undergrowth in slippers and a night gown. I scowled to myself. I was going to need to find something more suitable to wear than this, but there were answers I needed first. This time however when the forest thinned there was no sign of a road, no sign that any human had been here in a long time. Apart from the fact there was, in the centre of this meadows, still smouldering slightly was the charred remains of, of someone. Or perhaps more specifically something.

The scents that bombarded me now were stronger; they had been here for a long time. My maker and the stranger, they had been here together, and as I circled I realised, only one of them had left.

Although I could distinctly pick out the route the stranger had taken in and then again back out on a route circling back towards my original position, my maker had only one route.

In.

I looked again at the charred remains in the centre of the meadow and realised the truth. Now that I knew what to look for I could see the body parts, only the thick bones of the legs and upper arms remaining intact. I gasped.

And then moments later I was running again. Away. Away from any scent I recognised, away from the beautiful room in the earth, as fast as I could towards the unknown.

_A/N: Kind of disappointed I got no reviews for chapter one, although I realise this story has been done literally hundreds of times before by people who can write far better than me. If you read, please review. I'm on here cus I love Twilight/reading and I really want to improve my own style so please let me know what you think; good or bad x_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capturing Destiny**

Chapter Three

Blood

For the rest of the night I ran, and when the faint glimmers of the sunrise began to show I kept running, as fast through the forest and away from the dark room in the earth and the smouldering man as my new body would take me.

I didn't stop until the sun had risen above me, the forest suddenly alive with colour in a way I would never have imagined. And then I saw myself. My bare arms should have been covered in scrapes from the trees that had been battering me for hours but instead they were perfect, the light of the sun bouncing of it giving a much different effect from the faint glimmer last night, this sparkled, my skin literally twinkled in the daylight. Again I gasped, shocked by the beauty and terror of it. There was no way I could afford to bump into anyone looking like this.

Walking slowly now I continued north allowing myself the time to gain some insight into my body but as I continued I suddenly became aware of a scorch in my throat; it had tickled before, but I assumed it was a remnant of the hours I had spent transforming. Indeed it was not unlike the flames that had wracked through my body only a few hours before, but far less severe and for some reason also solvable. I wasn't sure how but I knew I did not have to feel this way.

Suddenly I was away again. No longer in the forest. No longer in the daylight. It was dark, the middle of the night and I was in a town. The road sign beside me read Pearl Avenue East and I could see houses tucked in between large trees. I moved towards the closest one. I could hear the shallow breathing of 3 people, hear their hearts pumping. Before I knew it I was in the first bedroom, it was girly, all white and lace and in the bed laid a girl, a few years younger than me. But I wasn't even looking at the girl, I didn't care, all I could see was the quiver of her pulse in her neck for the moments before my lips closed over it, her skin immediately yielding under my teeth and then the blood, filling my mouth, sliding down my throat, it was exquisite. Filling me in a way I would never have thought possible.

And then I was back, the forest materializing and away from the scent, the beauty of feeding on that girl on the bud of womanhood and I felt the disgust rise in me but also realised with relief that I was still thirsty. Whatever these images it was not real, not yet at least. As quickly as I was back I was thrown away again, barely managing steady myself;. this time was different though. I was in a forest again, but not this one. The foliage was different, it was lusher, greener. And I wasn't alone.

The first person I saw was the tall angel, he stood next to me, that tall that his fingers brushed the top of my arms. My delight at seeing him again was only stopped short when I realised we were not alone. Fanned out beside us were 5 more people, pale as the angel and I. Forming the centre of the arc was a handsome man, blonde with golden eyes and, I noticed with a giggle, a stethoscope in his pocket – a doctor. By his side a woman with golden red hair and the same eyes. She gazed around at the others in the group, her love and pride showing in her large eyes, doe like eyes.

Beside them I could see another couple, the girl was quite possibly the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, she was tall and blonde with perfect red lips and a face that could rival Helen of Troy, she looked like a pin-up, what was the phrase? For some reason phrase bombshell blonde came to mind, she was smiling lovingly at a huge, muscular man who was equally easy on the eye, with a boyish face, dark hair and the look of a boy scout.

Finally, on my left, next to the angel, my angel, was a boy standing slightly apart, he looked younger than the other couple and myself with auburn hair and eyes blacker than the deepest night. As I watched he broke ranks and stole off towards a group of elks, gracefully throwing himself towards the largest male his teeth sank into its side, filling himself he stepped back, dropping the emptied carcass at his feet and turning back towards us I could immediately see the difference, his eyes now matched those of the others surrounding me. They were golden.

As understanding dawned on me I was pulled back into the forest of the present. Nothing had changed in the moment since I had last been here; indeed the same leaf that had been blowing past my feet was still there less than a foot away. Relief washed through me, there was another option. I didn't have to murder that girl, which in a moment I realised is exactly what would have happened if I had not seen the alternative possibility. Despite my obvious lack of humanity I didn't think I could deal with killing someone, but I didn't have to.

No, I had options.

Continuing onwards I tried to think the possibilities. I could continue the way my senses told me was the way forward, what was natural but that would turn me into a murderer, and would I be able to live with that? Or I could follow the other option, I could find the angel and then together we would continue to the family with the golden eyes. I knew the decision had already been made, that initial disgust at seeing myself feed had already changed the future. My only option now was to follow it forward.

Reassured that I knew the way to advance I continued on, the thirst continued to burn in my throat, getting steadily worse and worse and I knew that should I happen to bump into someone in this wilderness, a group of men hunting or a young couple stealing away for a few moments of intimacy I would kill them without thought. I needed to hunt, and apparently there was only one way to ensure I did not become the monster I had seen.

Carefully I tasted the air around me, I could not sense the intoxicating scent that had drawn me to it so powerfully in my vision and so I allowed myself to push out further, allowed my thirst to push me in the right direction. I smelt them before I heard their hoofs beating the ground to the east of me. It wasn't a particularly appealing scent but it still excited me, I wanted it, desperately.

I steadily made my way through the forest, at first I was overly cautious, concerned I would alarm them with my presence. Quickly I realised this was a virtual impossibility, my feet were that light on the ground it was as though I had never been there and although I was only 20 feet away from them now, I could see that it was a group of deer.

They were entirely unaware of my presence.

Quick as a flash I was atop of the closest buck, it was instinctual and just like with the girl in my vision my teeth sank deep into his neck just at the point on his neck met his head, although it was not nearly as satisfying. The thick blood ran down my throat, dampening but not extinguishing the burn. Quickly I was done.

The drained corpse lay empty at my feet; the eyes that had just moments ago been so bright with life were now glassy, staring emptily towards me. I was disgusted with myself, but not as disgusted had it been a poor human lying at my feet. Surely in my past life I must have eaten meat, was it so different now that I killed the creature myself? Maybe less humane in my method but I was aware that people hunted them, even if I could not remember it.

Pulling myself up I considered the thirst again. It was still there, but not as unbearable as before and although I didn't feel full I was in some sense satisfied by the meal I had found. I kicked the body away from me, unable to look at it. But what should I do now? What would happen if someone happened upon the remains? Would they believe this was natural? I did not want anyone to know I was there, what if he man was following me? What if a human happened across it, they may be able to follow my trail, I simply did not know.

Thinking only of damage control I quickly ripped the body, tried to make it look like another animal had attacked it. It wasn't hard; I was apparently not as neat an eater as the auburn boy in my vision. There was blood smeared across the trees nearest me and soon pieces of flesh also adorned them also. The rest of the herd had long since escaped so I was unable to feed again even if I wanted to and I was too nervous to allow my new sense of smell to range out as before in case any humans had appeared.

It made me laugh to think that I no longer thought of myself as human. Although I looked human I knew I was no longer part of that other world. I wasn't safe for them. But where would I go? What was I going to do? I could not stay here, and I certainly couldn't go towards a town. I would simply have to walk, to hope that my mind would show me my options as it had before to keep me from danger.

_A/N: C'mon guys, seriously? I know it's not a great story and some of the writing is far from perfect but please, please at least leave me something, the complete lack of reviews is getting me down. Next chapter will be up tomorrow x_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capturing Destiny**

Chapter Four

Temptation

For a long time all I did was walk. I continued north and although I was aware of the cycle of days and nights I quickly lost count. I walked slowly; unaware of where I was headed, simply attempting to understand the situation I was now in in my head, testing my strength, marvelling at the quickness of my mind. There was so much to learn.

It had surprised me originally when I realised that I felt no need to sleep, indeed upon realising that in all normal situations I would have been exhausted I did attempt to lie down, to close my eyes but nothing happened, I remained as resolutely conscious. True I had enjoyed the feel of the ground on my face, the moss tickling my ear delicately but there was no sense of relief in the action and I quickly bored at the smell of a large boar nearby. Apparently sleep was no longer something I required, the list of which was growing.

It did not take me long to reach the edge of the forest, I avoided any roads though, continued walking through the country, I couldn't avoid people forever though. I was feeding as often as possible to dampen the hunger in preparation for that first scent but it was still not enough. It was early evening when it happened; I must have been walking for close to a week. I wasn't aware of them until they were nearly on top of me, I had been trying to see the angel again, as I had been doing for much of my time when I heard them talking. They were a young couple, drunken judging by their slurred words and walking home along small path that had appeared that overgrown I had assumed it no longer in use. They were still some distance from me, perhaps if I did not breathe and kept silent they would not spot me. I sank into the shadows of a large fern behind me.

I had assumed their path would continue through the thin line broken in the grass but it did not, as they entered my direct vision I saw the man, little more than a boy pull the girl into his arms and plant a kiss on her right cheek. I could hear the speed of both their hearts increased beyond what I had thought possible and colour began to pool in the girl's cheeks. One of the boy's arms reached round and slowly took the small bonnet off her head before leading her off the trail and into the grass closer to the corner in which I hid. They sank to the ground only feet from where I stood entirely invisible to them motionless behind the fern. Whatever thoughts I had had of escape were gone, they were so close I could not avoid alerting them and when they screamed; saw my speed, unnatural grace and destroyed night gown, I would have no choice but to kill them, of that I was certain. Their hearts were still pounding, the noise driving me mad and soon I knew I would act on the natural desires I felt for their blood. Slowly, completely silently I moved forwards, the ferns revealing to give me the full view of their two bodies entwined on the ground below me. I closed my eyes and inhaled.

There was nothing. I opened my eyes. I was still in the field, but not. I was entering it, where I had been when thinking about the angel minutes before. I paused, unsure what to do. Again, I did not breath; and I heard them. Further in the distance this time, their footsteps and the light music of pillow talk. I knew from the sound of their feet they were getting closer, stumbling along the path.

Still I did not breathe.

I ran.

As fast as possible I ran away from the young couple, silently, afraid to take a breath, as fast as my small legs would take me. I began to slow after a while, entirely confused by the strange vision I appeared to have had at the arrival of those two souls.

Before this my experience with these apparitions had all been surrounding the angel man and these were sporadic. I had assumed that they were specific, showing me where I was meant to be, who I was meant to be with, the pathway of my new life, kind of like directions. But no, had I not seen myself attacking that family? That had not happened, at least not yet, indeed if this last experience was to be believed I could avoid the possibilities I saw. Did that mean my visions of the angel were not definite either? Although I was confident that I was to be with him I could see now that these images, visions, were not only of the future but were also changeable. I stopped and allowed my mind to mull over possibilities, trying to work out if I could encourage myself to see anything.

I was with the angel, we were in a forest and he was holding me close.

I was alone, wandering desperately.

I was back.

No, the first of those visions was definitely preferable, I would find the blonde man and together we would find the family...

A wedding, I was dressed in white being escorted by the doctor up the aisle... going to school with the angel... hunting... us with our arms wrapped desperately round each other...

I had made my decision apparently, I would search for him and I would find him, he was, he is my destiny.

A great weight felt as though it had been taken off my shoulders, although I was no closer to where I wanted to be the combination of discovering what I could do, in addition to my decision meant I felt lighter than I had in weeks.

First problem down, unfortunately this was there was still something else to deal with, it would appear that I was not yet ready to be around people and in my vision I met the angel in a coffee shop, I had known there were humans right next to me.

I was going to have to work on my control, and fast, who knew how long I had?

I skipped back to the river I had crossed only moments before and gazed at myself in the swirling stream, for the first time intrigued not just by the changes to my body but the changes to my face.

No.

I took a step back.

I breathed.

Slowly I moved myself forward again. The first thing I saw was again the eyes; they were... terrifying. The intensity caught me off guard again; the deep blood red was beyond my worst imaginings. For a few moments I was irrationally angry, where was the golden of the family in my dreams? Even the coal of the young man before he fed would have been better than this.

Somewhere in my brain a neuron fired. I had seen red eyes before but where?

My first vision came flooding back. The angel. In my first vision of him his eyes had been a dark burgundy, not too dissimilar to the crimson of mine. But what did it mean? Would my eyes change as his had by the second vision? I fervently hoped so. But what was the changing factor? What did I have to do to ensure the change took place? Could it be age? Would the colour alter as I eased into this life? No, that could not be the answer. The look on the angel's face when I first saw him was one of agony, of desperation born from years, decades of torture that did not match his young body.

My mind stopped at that moment. Everything else stopped and one word flew into my mind. How had I not seen it before? Although I remembered very little of my life before this some basic knowledge of the world around me appeared to have been retained. I wish it hadn't. Not understanding was so much better. I was a vampire. I had heard stories of them at some point in the distant past, strange pale men and women who only appeared at night, who drank human blood and never aged. All the pieces had fallen into place: the insatiable bloodlust, the appearance of my skin in the sunlight, the speed, the strength.

For the first time in my new life I was livid. I threw myself around the clearing, soaked myself stamping in the water of the shallow river and ripped at the branches of the trees as they gently stroked the water. All I could see was red, I sensed small animals running as fast as possible in the opposite direction from me, the birds flitted away as silently as possible, even the smallest animals in the water had disappeared in my pure, unadulterated hate for what had happened to me, for having become a monster.

When it finally ended everything around me was silent.

_A/N: Sorry for the late update guys, my dog is ill so have been spending lots of time cuddling him/at the vets - he's 18 so any illness is a massive worry! Other than that just wanted to thank those of you who put this story on their updates/my lovely reviewer Diyah and anyone else who reads this. Do me a massive favour and help me get up to at least four reviews this time, would be nice to have one per chapter :) Next update should be tomorrow night x_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capturing Destiny**

Chapter 5

Saviour

It was surprising that amount of damaged my small frame could do when I set my mind to it. It was like a small hurricane had appeared in my exact location; branches violently ripped off trees; rock thrown yards into the thick bush.

I was still standing in the river, my feet and most of my shins submerged. Although the current was strong my body offered a rock hard resistance and the water passed me by as it did the small cliff to my right on the opposite shore. I looked down, what little had been left of my night gown was now in tatters, barely decent and looking down only brought me face to face with my own reflection again.

I took a steadying breath and prepared myself. So far all my focus had been on the eyes, indeed the very thought of them again made me choke back a sob, aside from the eyes however I had no clue as to how I looked, indeed I could not place my own face. I laughed at the ridiculousness of it all, being unable to remember the contours of your own face. Taking advantage of my change in mood I peered closer at the face in front of me. My hair was dark, spiky and completely filled from debris from living in the wild for so much time, what was it now? Days? Weeks?

My features were small, sharp but at the same time delicate. My eyes looked wary but when I tried to change my expression I could see their natural set was friendly, almost carefree. My lips were pale pink, with a delicate curve that could maybe have been sensual, given a few more years. That was not a possibility now, my still childlike body would never develop any further, and my face would never change.

I was not angry this time, I was devastated. Eternity suddenly seemed like a very long time when you could never grow old, never move forward. The face I saw now was the one I would have forever. Well, it could be worse. At least I was pretty underneath all the mud and grime. I don't think it is possible to explain how it feels to see one's own face for the first time, most people grow up seeing themselves change; their face elongate, the skin changes of puberty as they blossom into adulthood. I had no such memories, however it did feel familiar. It was reassuring, to know that I at least recognised my own face, even if I was not entirely happy with the idea of having it forever. Then again, I could hardly complain about the passage of time, I had never been aware of it before, why should I care about it now?

The sun was high in the sky again by the time I became fully aware of my surroundings again. I would need to hunt again today, the memory of those humans so close to me had caused my throat to go red raw, but before I left quickly washed myself as best I could. Vaguely more presentable I continued on my way, unsure of where I was going but unsure what else to do.

My days continued as they had done before, when I neared highly populated areas I hid during the day and continued my progress at night but whenever possible I avoided them entirely, adding miles on to my journey to circle round small villages and farms. I knew I was not yet ready smell anyone, not yet and it was uncomfortable not breathing for long periods but it was better than the alternative. Luckily I seemed confident enough in my ability to see any danger before it appeared that I could override my instincts to taste the air around me. Basically I was avoiding being seen by anyone and managing quite admirably, if I do say so myself.

The majority of my time was spent walking, watching, listening, testing and thinking. I was easily distracted but occasionally when I concentrated hard enough on his face I could see the angel. His eyes were same terrifying crimson they had been in the first vision, something I was still trying to understand the reason for. Generally I saw very little of what he was doing, simply his face, but occasionally there was flashes of bloodshed, fighting, the agony in his eyes again. How I wished I could find him, take him away from that life.

And then I realised, his entire life was this anguish, this war. And he did not know what I knew, he did not understand there was any other option than following his baser instincts. His eyes were red with blood, human blood.

I collapsed to the ground. How could it be? How could my angel, the one who had taken away my pain with the site of his face, be a murderer of innocents? No wonder his entire body emanated pain, he did not like this as much as I did, he just couldn't see a way out. In that moment my love for him exploded from my chest, for now we could be equals. Just as his image had saved me from the pain I would save him from his. I would take him away; show him how to live without the agony of a guilty conscious, show him that he could be surrounded by happiness, I would fight if I had to but I would save him.

The realisation only spurned me on further, I vowed to continue as I was until I knew enough to find him, to be in that cafe when he arrived.

I had never been so sure of anything, neither in the mortal life I could not remember or the immortal one I had just begun: not only would he be my angel; I would be his.

_A/N: Sorry this chapter is a little bit shorter than the others but I thought it was a nice, positive note to end it on, the next couple of chapters are a little darker and I wanted something happy before all the drama. Once again thanks for reading, it means a lot and please, please let me know what you think - good or bad. Next chapter should be up tomorrow or Friday. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Capturing Destiny**

Chapter Six

Predator

Time has lost all meaning. I was aware of the seasons changing, autumn drawing to a close and the cool winds of winter passing my body but it was of no consequence, although I was aware of the cold I did not feel it the way a human would. I walked aimlessly, often hanging around the same area for weeks at a time if it felt isolated enough and the hunting was good. I was even vaguely aware when the sun finished it's trip towards the equator and paused for a number of days, this seemed significant but I could not place it – a celebration that I had taken part in when I was young, a baby, farm animals, three fantastically dressed men bringing gifts, a tree brought into the house and covered with brightly coloured paper... I could not make head nor tails on it

I could not define it, could come up no explanation nor place my thoughts on it in any type of framework so I simply did not dwell, I had more important things to think about. The red of my eyes was fading, the crimson had darkened until it was only a deep burgundy, still unnatural but a marked improvement.

Slowly the weather got better. Leaves appeared and flowers began to bud. The animals began to wake up...

It was early in the day; I was in a large forest and had the pleasure of courting some rather large and disgruntled bears. I had come across them a few days before, they had moved from the west, an area I avoided due to a small town surrounded by trees. I had not got close to them yet though, I was biding my time. I needed the perfect situation, when bears get attacked they tend to get angry and do what any angry animal does naturally, fight back.

Despite the fact there was no way they could possible harm me I was very aware that I was still wearing the nightgown I had been wearing the night of my change. I did not want to cause anymore damage to it or it would be entirely unwearable, and the idea of running around the forest completely naked did not appeal to me in the slightest, despite the fact I knew no one would ever see me. When I finally felt comfortable enough to be around people, and the colour of my eyes fully faded I had promised myself I would never allow myself to get into this kind of state again! I was determined to have a full wardrobe as soon as possible.

Damn dDistractions; I wasn't meant to be thinking about clothes at the moment. I knew the bears' position from the day before and I was confident they would not have moved significantly over the night that I would not be able to smell them. The smell of bear was so much more satisfying than any other of the possibilities I had had in recent months, carnivores were also far more appetising.

Once ready for the hunt I stood in the centre of a small clearing. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to venture out, giving over to the trail and using only my baser instincts was invigorating. Unfortunately I was too afraid to do it often, still too terrified that my nose would pick up a human scent and I would be unable to stop myself. I put my trust in my visions to ensure against that possibility. Not that it was a worry at the moment, I was in the middle of nowhere and who on earth would want to come near here, I might be for all intensive purposes invincible but a human wouldn't last five minutes with those brutes and they were particularly territorial at the moment, territorial and violent

I could smell them. They were maybe a kilometre or two from my current position, by a small stream drinking. It was too easy. There was a large male away from the centre of the family group who smelt especially delicious and I focused on him, quickly and silently stealing through the trees to circle him. It was an easy kill. I jumped on to his back and before he knew what was happening I had my teeth in his neck. The blood was exquisite. I thought back to all the other kills but nothing compared to this moment. For the first time the burn in my throat felt quenched and the pleasure of the moment overwhelmed me, it was the most beautiful thing I had ever tasted.

Too soon it was over and the blood of the bear had run dry. Surely nothing else in this world could make a person feel like this. I did not understand it. I had fed on bear before but it had never been like this. I did not dwell on the why, I focussed on the sensation. Never had anything been so pleasurable and for the first time ever the burning of my thought was gone, washed away by the blood of the bear, I felt warm, not that I had ever been cold but I felt the flush of heat fill me, consuming me from my toes to the top of my head.]

My contentment was such that I lay back in the meadow, the bear still lying next to me, wretched looking in death, contorted unnaturally due to my desperation to drink as much as possible. I do not know how much time passed; the other bears had scattered upon hearing my attack and did not return. #

I felt indestructible. For the first time I was happy simply to lie in happiness, I did not search for danger; I simply enjoyed the beauty of the world around me and the freedom of feeling no fear.

Complete freedom from fear can be a dangerous thing, it can make you sloppy.

Suddenly I was aware of a new scent but I did not have time to consider it before everything disappeared...

There was blood...

There were screams...

And then there was nothing.

_A/N: I know, I know, I am so sorry but it just had to happen. I had an errant thought and this is what I ended up with. Thanks again for the reviews and alerts guys ^_^ made me do a happy dance when I saw them, please let me know what you think, good or bad. The next chapter is nearly done, so should have it up tomorrow evening._


	7. Chapter 7

**Capturing Destiny**

Chapter Seven

Aftermath

_Blood.._

_Screams... _

By the time my brain worked again as it was meant to it was 2 days later.

I was only half a mile from the carcass of the bear that was left rotting; but no scavengers had come near it, usually just its remained presence would have bothered me, I usually tried to bury what remained of my meals in some effort to respect the sacrifice that had been made by them, This time I felt no respect for the animal I had killed. It was the same as I, a murderer of man. A starving animal, who less than a week before, had killed an innocent mother and child when they walked home: a horrifying explanation for my delicious meal.

The bodies of the hunting party that had come to kill the bear lay around me.

Five men, five men whose hearts' no longer beat, who no longer breathed, because of me.

I had smelt them before I realised they were coming. Why had I not been looking? The smell had been too much, they were too close, I could feel the beat of their hearts against their rib cages. Before I knew it I was running, flying through the trees, but not following the message in my mind. No. Instead of running away as my brain was telling me too I was running straight towards them.

The first one didn't have time to scream, but the rest of them did, and after that first taste the angel himself could not have stopped me. I tore through them.

I wasted so much, although my skin did not appear to hold any moisture, my hair and dress did and they were caked red. I did not clean myself. I wore the blood to punish myself, to ingrain this memory in my mind, the shame, the horror at what I was capable of. I did not know what to do with the bodies, I had attempted to clean them, cover their faces in order to keep some reserve of their humanity.

Soon though, I would need to come up with a plan. Surely someone would miss them soon and I would have to create a plausible situation to explain their deaths. I shuddered at the thought.

Touching them again, once again degrading them.

Eventually I moved from the spot I crouched in surrounded by all the carnage. I walked back towards the river, it didn't take me long. Bending down I washed my face in the cool water, stuck my head in to clean my hair and then began to work my way down. It wasn't till I was focused on the bottom of my nightgown that I saw my face reflected upwards at me. I recoiled in horror.

No! Not that, anything but that. My eyes; they were once again crimson.

Instead of getting angry I was incredibly calm. My mind went on autopilot and I was barely aware of my actions. First I finished cleaning myself and sorted my nightgown as best I could, then I walked towards the bear. It was easy for me to roll the body towards the group of men, more difficult was removing any traces of the movement, I did not want anyone to suspect the truth. When I arrived over at the bodies I quickly began uncovering the faces, focussing not on the men but the task at hand. I carefully arranged the scene, a horrible accident; overly confident hunters, bad luck and an exceptionally angry bear. To add to the scene I shot the bear a couple of times with a large hunting rifle one of the men was carrying.

When everything was in position and I was sure no traces of my presence lingering I ran.

I did not stop for a long time. I paid fleeting attention to my direction for the first time, not from interest but in an effort to cross state lines as soon as possible. I crossed the line of Missouri into Arkansas only days later. For the first time I considered where I had begun my journey, I did not even know where I had started out, but I did not have time to ponder that now. I continued, across into Oklahoma and down through until I found myself in Texas and finally felt safe again. It had not taken me long to get there, even when I could only travel at night I moved at close to 200 miles per day. I began to move slower through the empty land. I hunted whenever I could and avoided people like the plague. I relied entirely on my visions to show me which way to go. Even then there were close calls; I used all my senses to keep distance between me and them. I was also considerably more careful in my choices of hunting grounds. I vowed that never again would I give over to the hunt before I was entirely sure of the rest of my day.

Summer came, I spent the majority of my time hidden, avoiding the sun's rays. I marvelled at the beauty of the sun, I had never seen anything as beautiful as the bright fire of the midday sun, so many hues, perhaps too many? But who was I to say, all I remember before waking up in the earth room was more darkness. Slowly the months moved on, the sun lowering in the sky, nature winding down after another long year. I estimated that I was now more than a year into my new life, as I had already known my body did not age, my hair did not grow, neither did my finger nails. I was vaguely thankful for whoever had been in charge of my hygiene before time started; my hair, despite being shorter than I would have liked was well cut, my eyebrows plucked along with any other unwanted hair and my nails were long enough to be feminine but short enough to be practical. I found myself increasingly concerned about my appearance, unhappy with the state I was in. What time I didn't spend searching for my immediate future I spent looking for the angel and it would not do to let him see me like this...

I had found that if I concentrated intently on seeing my future then slowly focussed my attention over to his face, specifically his face with crimson eyes; I could see glimpses of the moment we would meet. The first hundred times I could see nothing but his face. I memorised every line of it, he was pale as I with golden hair that fell just below his jaw. His mouth appeared small but his lips were full, his nose was straight and his eyes large, framed by dark eyebrows which were knitted together. His entire demeanour seemed to cry out in pain. His body was muscular but lean which suited his height, but in my visions he was shrunk into himself as though uncomfortable with his body, ashamed of it.

When I had fully taken in his face, or at least as much as I could with a view only seconds long I began to look around myself. I concentrated on the colours of the cafe, scoured for a name or an address written down anywhere in my limited field of vision but it was no use. I moved on to the outside, the street outside was busy despite the rain. People moved quickly in and out of the small shops or under the awnings in small groups chatting. I spent weeks examining every surface of the world outside, desperate for any hint as to where I should be heading towards.

I had been travelling in a large and irregular circle for several weeks. The emptiness made it easier and what little civilisation there was out here I knew its position well enough now to avoid it entirely. It was a day like any other; I spent my time hunting, hiding and watching. I was looking for him again; it was the most satisfying thing on my agenda for, well, eternity. I had been moving slowly over the road outside the cafe looking for clues and had just reached the furthest corner of my vision at the right hand side. I could see a second street intersecting the one I was on. My mind has memorised the street name before my consciousness became aware of the victory.

I snapped out the vision in my excitement, I jumped up and down savouring how much closer I was to finding him. I did not know how many South 3rd Streets existed within the world but I was determined to search them all until I found the correct one; with the cafe and the florist and the dressmakers and the butchers and the tobacco shop.

I danced around, skipping and spinning until the sun set in a blaze of colour and the moon drifted across the star speckled sky. Initially I joyfully planned the start my search, going city by city, state by state across the country and then further if it was necessary, but soon my mind was filled with fantasies, what I would say, what he would say, seeing him smile and feeling his strong body beneath my hands. My entire body was filled with love, and longing.

I was going to have to sort myself out, and soon. It had been more than half a year since the incident in Missouri and although I had occasionally been close enough to smell humans I had not attacked anyone as yet, I did not know how I would handle the 'real world'. I would have to test myself; but how could I pick out some family for a possible death?

There were preparations I could take. I would hunt as much as possible before and I would have to change my appearance, make myself look more 'normal' so I would fit in. A thought crossed my mind, a terribly selfish thought. I could find a family with a girl my age and test myself by entering the house to steal some clothes. I could both test myself and solve my clothing problem. But could I risk it? Could I allow some poor family to become my macabre test subjects?

_A/N: Sorry this took far longer than I intended to get this out. Give me some love and let me know what you think!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Capturing Destiny**

Chapter Eight

Tests

The internal battle raged for hours. The two sides of my conscious fought desperately, unable to reconcile the risk with the lack of other options available. I could not allow myself to be in any public area until I knew it was safe for me to be there, exposure could only lead to trouble but how could I justify risking those innocent lives?

I argued both sides in my mind until it took no effort whatsoever. My memory was impeccable; I could remember every moment of my new life so far, but that didn't stop my mind getting stuck in a constant loop. I searched the future for what would happen, but apparently having not already made the decision I could not see what would happen.

I continued walking, and whenever possible I hunted. I had run into a large forest not long before and hung around to fill myself with blood. I had still not made my decision on how to proceed. Despite the fact I knew the necessity of testing myself I did not want to risk anyone's life.

Unfortunately the decision was made for me.

I had passed by close to here before, I was aware of the small town that was nestled amidst the large forest. Still contemplating my dilemma I had wandered closer than usual this time but still far enough away that I would not bump into anyone, or so I thought.

I had recently become more aware of when I was changing between my visions and reality; more able to see the little differences between reality and possibility, which was incredibly lucky because the shock of seeing that house nestled in the trees brought nearly brought a scream of horror to my throat. It was so close, looking around me I could just see the brook I could hear from my real location. The house was beautiful, white wood with a green trimmed porch. There was a women sitting there, knitting quietly while 2 small children played a board game at her feet.

They looked like a group of angels; 2 fair haired cherubs being watched over by an equally beautiful woman. I stood, simply admiring the simple beauty of the moment: the chubby arms of the children moving at what appeared to be snail's pace compared to the quick movements I was used to making; the woman's deft hands still moving perfectly even as she looked down at the children, her eyes filled with pride.

And then I was back.

I could still hear the brook, the gargle of water several miles from my location but unable to avoid if I was to get back into the depths of the forest before nightfall to hunt. I thought of the faces of those beautiful children, the young mother for them and the father that was no doubt close by, savouring the thought of the end of a long day before he can return to his loving family.

There was no other option, I would have to pass them and there was no way I would be able to live with myself if I did anything to harm them. I took a deep breath, tested the air as fully as possible to ascertain whether their smell was perceptible yet. I shut myself down from all other distractions, focussing my entire being on not reacting to the delicious aroma I knew was out there.

9 miles to the northeast it hit me. And it was even more beautiful than I remembered.

The burn in my throat that I rarely noticed anymore was suddenly agony; I bit on my lip, hanging on to the trees closest to me for support, anchoring myself to it

Time passed slowly in a whirlwind of torment until I gradually regained control over myself. I kept breathing, knowing if I stopped and tried to restart I would not be able to gain control of myself once more. Slowly and painfully I tried to move my hand from the thick redwood that I was clawing on to, the wood splintering under my hand.

I could hear their heartbeats, one steady, it's size and the volume of blood passing through it making my mouth water with venom, I could barely stop it running down my chin. It was that realisation that allowed my mind to focus on something different – I was like an animal, wild and desperate. I tried to straighten myself out, pulling my ruined clothes so they were at least straight. I could still smell them, hear the quick, light heartbeats of the children but something else had taken over my mind, worry about my appearance.

I carefully began walking slowly forward again, keeping my thoughts on the way I had dribbled when I first smelt them, disgusted with the savage way I had reacted, the horrible way my face felt when I let my darker desires come out. I skirted round the house, not getting close enough to see them or for them to see me. Eventually I had got passed them completely and soon I could not see or smell them anymore. It was fantastic, I took deep breaths of the now clean air and felt an odd sense of happiness it my chest, I realised with a shock that it was pride. I had accomplished something huge today, and I might have even found a method of controlling myself, each time I was concerned about humans in the area again I would think about how I had looked, like a harpy, when I had smelt them. I only hoped it would work again.

The days began to get shorter again and soon a cool breeze occasionally rustled the trees which began to change to the most wonderful reds and yellows. I was still avoiding any populated areas; in fact I had managed to avoid humans entirely since the incident with the children. I knew I should probably be trying to test my control but I was just so drawn in by the beauty of the world around me I did not think of it. I spent weeks sitting, watching as the trees began to fall to the colder weather. I watched from a distance as animals began to collect food with more fervour, and finally began to make their own nests for winter. I frequently thought about doing the same myself, finding a cave or digging a hole and simply curling in to it, waiting for sleep to take me.

I knew it would be fruitess.

I also spent a lot of time working on my visions; my movement became slower as I tested myself, trying to see the rest of my day. It started with glimpses, crossing a river, a particularly memorable tree but eventually they began to run together and finally, one morning I saw my entire day and a glimpse of the following one. Occasionally, if I was having a particularly good day I could get a brief glimpse of the blood angel, he was no longer in the middle of bloodshed, he was alone, wandering nameless streets, the same look of desolation in his crimson eyes.

It was mid Autumn by the time I came across humans again. I had plenty of warning, which was lucky, and I was even able to give myself a time estimate based on the weather and my general direction. I spent several days before I got there feeding as often as possible, I was even lucky enough to come across a band a wolves which tasted far preferable to the herbivores I had been stuck with.

I finally approached the house, it was large and white, beautiful with several outbuildings. I waited until later in the night to get any closer – I could smell the people inside and unintentionally I immediately began to map out their locations and what I could discern from their smells. There were several adults on the ground floor, four of which were in good health, the smell of alcohol obvious on them while another five smelt like they were malnourished, indeed the scent of sickness was evident from two of them. Above them I could make out four other people, two were sleeping, young children by the sounds of their hearts, their smell was sweet, it reminded me of honey, unlike the adults who smelt some how more substantial. The two other heartbeats were indescribable, they were vital and fresh in a way that differentiated them from the adults below and yet stronger than the sleeping children.

I realised they were young adults, probably around the age I had been when I was changed and I crept forward, no longer thinking of their blood but instead desperately wanting to look at them, to see if whatever they were doing would bring back memories of my own human life. I moved forward, my feet barely making a sound as they whispered across the grass in front of the house and leapt deftly up to a first floor window. As I got closer I held my breath, purely a precautionary measure, I could not see anything going wrong. In fact just as I peeked in the window I had a quick flash of the following day, me watching as the two children played in the forest, my eyes were golden, it would be fine.

I balanced myself so I could not be seen from either inside the window or from the ground below me and peeked in. The room was dimly lit by a couple of candles and the flicker of a dying fire, there were two girls inside. I nearly fell out my tree at the sight of them so close, I could see every detail about them. A plump, healthy looking blond girl was sitting facing a mirror, her hair was long and thick, a dark blonde that was still showing evidence of being lightened in the sun. She was beautiful, her body just beginning to develop; her hips widening, a roundness in her bosoms. She was wearing a white nightgown, I marvelled at the detail of the stitching, the thin threads that held it together barely visible. Her hair was being brushed by a second girl, she looked around the same age but was far thinner, more frail and I realised with a start, was obviously a servant of some kind. I looked down at myself, although I thought I was older than them by body was more similar to the serving girl, I had hoped to find memories but instead only found more questions. What had existed for me before this?

I jumped down, unable to watch anymore and wandered back to the forest slowly, not truly paying attention. The noises at the house were dying down and one by one I heard their breathing and heartbeat slow until they all slept. Night passed quickly and day broke, it was overcast, perfect weather for me but of course I had already known. It was one of the older servants who woke first, travelling through the home lighting fires and rousing the others whose bodies were not as healthy as the owners yet far stronger. It was an interesting dichotomy, they were malnourished but their bodies were vital, particularly those of the two men who came out to begin working in the large garden.

I stayed there the rest of the day, occasionally moving closer when one or two of the humans separated from the rest of the group but I managed to keep myself under control. When night fell again I decided I had experimented with them enough, I did not want to push my luck.

After everyone had gone to bed again and were deep in sleep I moved forwards again. I had spent much of the day thinking about the beautiful young girl, I had seen her briefly during the day and once again been amazed by the beauty of her clothes, the grace with which she wore them. I knew it was wrong but I had decided to sneak in and try and find a dress that would fit me. I would not wear it now; I would keep it until I was strong enough to go in to town. It would be my prize.

It was no problem whatsoever to open one of the first floor windows and slip along the corridor to the girl's bedroom. It did not take me long once I got there; just before I went to large wardrobe I slipped in to a vision about the large trunk on top of it and quickly pulled it down instead. At the very bottom was a pale green, relatively casual dress. It was too small for the girl in the bed and yet looked practically unworn. As soon as I picked it up I could see myself in it, a summer evening by water, walking along in the company of humans. I did not recognise the place, nor could I tell when it was but it was enough. I wrapped the dress carefully in paper and left the same way I had come, running until I had escaped the scene of the crime.

_A/N: Wow, I think this is my longest chapter so far! Let me know what you think of the whole fashion as a coping mechanism thing, I can't remember if I have seen it anywhere before so if I should be creditting anyone let me know! Working on the next chapter now ^_^_


	9. Chapter 9

**Capturing Destiny**

Chapter Nine

Stethoscope

I kept walking, and time lost it's meaning again. I barely registered the difference between night and day and the days quickly turned into weeks which turned into months. I was still skirting the outskirts of society, I occasionally moved close to humans but was never near enough to be affected by them. If I knew I was coming upon a town - I was practicing with my gift constantly but still never saw anything passed the following few weeks - I would often turn and walk in the other way, finding a way around.

I had meant to work on my control after leaving the white house behind but I could not bring myself to do it, I was simply so easily distracted I did not think of it. I felt as the seasons turned and on the winter Equinox I watched in marvel as the sun began moving higher in the sky once again. I tried desperately to look for both the blond boy and the family with golden eyes but nothing I could find was helpful.

I kept walking as life began to bud in nature around me and when I next came across a large area of woodland I immersed myself in it. I saw for days in the same spot, watching as tiny flowers pushed their way through the earth and bloomed just for me. I also hunted like never before, the animals were slow and grumpy when they awoke, particularly the large brown bears that would put up terrifying fights but always fell to me.

I had just fed upon a particularly vicious one, who had actually managed to pin me and rip my threadbare dress before I snapped his neck and was making my way towards a tree I had noticed was close to blooming when I was hit with my strongest vision yet.

One moment I was walking through the forest, enjoying the calm of light rain that pattered on the highest leaves and the next I was by a tall cliff.

The wind was battering me, the sky dark and foreboding but my focus was immediately brought to a figure standing near me. I knew her immediately, she was the woman from my first vision but not, she was human, her eyes a warm brown and her skin was slightly tanned, her heart was beating quickly and tears streamed down her face.

"Why?"

I heard her scream into the wind, the sound disappeared almost as soon as it left her mouth.

"After everything... after everything that happened, after everything you put me through you took him away from me!" I wanted to comfort her, to hold her and tell her it would all be okay, that I had seen it, but she was not aware of my presence, this had not even happened yet... could I stop it?

I looked on in horror as she took a step closer to the cliff, her hands beating against her body.

"There's nothing else... there is nothing left," and with that she stepped over the cliff.

I screamed and ran forward; jumping off behind her and trying to catch her but my hands went straight through. I fell with her, righting myself and she landed with a thud next to me. I did not dare turn round. I could still hear her heartbeat, her rapid breathing but they were slowing.

Suddenly there was commotion around me, someone had seen her, there were men in white coats checking her, pulling her up on to a board and into a motorcar. After I heard her body covered I managed to turn and look at her again, following her into the car and down the bumpy road into town. Her heart was still beating, only a couple of beats a minute though and I begged them to move faster – wished I could be there to run her to someone who could help. I stared deeply at her face, memorising its tiny lines and wrinkles as the pinkness left her skin and lips to replaced by a grey-blue. It seemed like hours later when we finally arrived at a large hospital. To my dismay when her vitals were checked by a doctor in a white coat he covered her face and directed those who had brought her in to the morgue. I yelled, screamed, desperately tried to get someone to see me, hear me, to let them know that she was still there, that her heart was still beating – how could they not hear it?

I followed in horror as they took her down to the basement, her heart still beating defiantly and I stayed with her as they closed the large door, leaving her alone with several newly deceased individuals. This was all wrong, this was not how it was meant to happen – she was meant to be my mother. I didn't realise anyone else was down here until the door opened quietly and I turned. It was the blonde man, the one with the compassionate eyes and I realised with a shock he was already like me. He moved quickly towards her, hearing her heartbeat as easily as I could and positioned himself beside her. Carefully he lifted the sheet and looked carefully at her, his eyes showing confusion, compassion and indecision. It only lasted a moment though before he carefully picked her up, keeping the white sheet wrapped carefully around her and began running.

He was fast but I followed him easily, out of a back entrance and into a nearby deserted building, it wasn't until he stopped that I registered the white coat he wore, so he was a doctor, and apparently he worked with humans.

He laid the woman down carefully and gazed at her before leaning forwards and kissing her lightly on the mouth. "I hope you forgive me," and then he lent in and bit her quickly. Moments later he moved to her wrists, and then down to her ankles, although he faltered slightly when he lifted her long dress. I absent-mindedly rubbed over my own, identical scars. As soon as he was done he checked her vitals again, placing his head just above her chest to check that the venom made it to her heart. It began to beat with more strength and he sighed in relief and picked her up again before making his way to the door.

And then I was back in the forest.

The moss was damp underneath my feet, light filtering through trees. What had just happened? It was the most in depth vision I had had so far, everything else had just been glimpses, moments in time but this was long, I knew looking at the light that it had taken a number of hours.

My throat was also burning again - all the exertion of meant that the sloshing feel was long gone from my stomach and I quickly ran back to hunt again, forgetting all about the tree.

_A/N: Sorry it's a bit shorter than usual but it was the best place to break up the chapter. Thanks for reading!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Capturing Destiny**

Chapter Ten

The Real World

Despite my efforts I did not have any visions like that again, I had odd glimpses of the doctor and the woman together, she was like him now, struggling as I had with the diet and I had also seen her introduced to the red haired boy but I did not hear them speak again and I could not tell where they were.

I moved slowly, remaining out of sight until late spring when I accidently stumbled across a small town. I had been concentrating so much on my visions, trying to see the auburn woman or the blonde angel that I did not realise how close I was until I could hear the sounds of radios, feel the heat of the people.

I skirted round, round the buildings and found a position where I could see the whole of the small town. It was quiet but obviously well off, the main street was wide, with trees planted strategically along it, with a river crossing it. Perpendicular to the main street was a street of small shops and I immediately recognised it. It was the same street from my vision the previous year.

I carefully pulled through the old bag I had been carrying and found the pale green dress at the bottom, slightly crushed beneath the weight of other, ruined dresses I had stolen at other times. I laid it over a tree branch with reverence; I had forgotten how beautiful it was, the colour light and playful, and the cut perfect for my thin frame, delicately laced around the neck.

I quickly stripped off the dress I was wearing, a sad affair that I had had on constantly for weeks and stuffed it into the bag, which I hid underneath a bush and pulled the green one over my head. The fabric felt even better on than under my fingers and it clung to me in all the right places. I would look underdressed for the cool evening but it didn't matter - I was going to walk down a street, with humans. I would get to rejoin the real world tonight.

I skipped and danced down the road, keeping out of sight till I was close to the town. I kept my breathing steady and managed to keep my mind clear and my mind myown. I had to keep reminding me of the fact I looked perfectly normal, that if I did not allow the bloodlust to overcome me they would never know what I was, they would continue to smile at me as I walked down the street, the young men would continue to look at me as though I were beautiful, despite my under developed body the young men who passed me smiled and whispered appreciatively when they thought I was out of earshot. For the first time I felt human again, part of the world. When the streets began to quiet and the sun fell below the horizon I slipped into an alley and ran back to the forest.

I carefully took the dress off again and put on one of my dirty ones to go hunt. I ran for many miles before I felt safe enough to let my inner demon go and properly begin hunting.

I didn't go back to the town, instead I planned to find somewhere larger, maybe spend a couple of days hidden in the obscurity of a nameless city, I could even try and find some more clothes.

I kept walking, finding another large forest and discovering the wonder of cougar, it was fantastic, just the right mix of tangy predator to satiate my thirst however the majority of the time I was still left with herbivores but I did not avoid human settlements as I had before, a couple of times I even walked into small villages at night, acclimatizing myself to the sensation of having so many people close at all times. Only once did I have any problems, I was nearing a small village – still many miles away when I smelt fresh blood – someone had cut themselves.

It took all my effort not to begin running towards the scent. I rooted myself to a large tree, clinging on once again for dear life and stopped myself from breathing. Even then it took a couple of minutes for the scent to move to the back of my mind and allow myself to let go, stealing away as quickly as possible straight towards the nearest predator.

The setback was disappointing but hopefully avoidable; I simply had to be more careful with my visions. I had to remember to check everything, to be extra vigilant of my visions.

I went back to the forest and it was not until Autumn that I dared to go near people again.

I was in northern California by the time I built up my courage enough to continue with my plan. I spent weeks planning my every move, making sure that nothing unexpected would happen, looking for different routes in and out the city, places to hide whenever the sun came out. Whatever I thought I would need and then finally I went.

I don't know what I had been expecting, my first evening in the city was disappointing, I wore my green dress and enjoyed walking up and down the long streets, watching the other people, peeping into the windows of the tall houses, but I did not feel a part of it, in the small neighbourhoods dotted around the city central the people spoke to one another, there was a sense of community, or family that I was not a part of, had I ever been part of it? Once again I could not answer.

I didn't stay for long, I kept moving north until I reached Seattle where I quickly found an abandoned building and holed up in it until the next night. The city was vast, sprawling nearly as far as my eyes could see and there were plenty forests round so I did not have to worry about hunting.

Settling down was surprisingly easy, I had a vision the very next day of a family who were travelling to care for an elderly relative for several months and had a daughter around my size, two days after they left a group of travellers would break into their house, taking what little they owned and burning it before they left. It was all the motivation I needed, I moved in a couple of hours after they left, it was secluded enough that none of the neighbours would realise I was there, but close enough to the city that I could travel into the city with ease. A neighbour was to check up on the house periodically but as long as I was smart I would always have enough warning to get out or at the very least hide.

The house itself was beautiful, small but homely. I did not enter the bedrooms, it felt like a betrayal of their privacy but luckily the wardrobe was in the hall and I was able to borrow some simple but well maintained clothes. I did not leave the house for the first week, I searched everything. I went through the kitchen, trying to remember using any of the various utensils but it did not bring anything back to me. I tried to numerous outfits, different hem lines, styles but there was simply not enough here to satisfy me, I even tried opening a couple of the few books dotted around the one, including one placed reverently on the bookshelf which I recognised as a Bible but as soon as I opened I began to feel cold. I could not bring myself to try and look at the words. Instead I busied myself fiddling with the radio, looking at the other books, examining the simple painting on the wall.

And soon I began planning my first expedition into the city. I decided to go at night, I could easily break in to one of the large shops in the city centre and spend until morning examining the various types of fabric, coats, shoes... despite my willingness to take the green dress I did not want to steal anything – I could always find a way to make some money and buy one if I wanted, even make something myself, I was certain it would take no time whatsoever with my eyes and deft fingers.

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews and favourites guy! Keep letting me know what you think, up next Alice's first trip into a shop - you know it's going to be good!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Capturing Destiny**

Chapter Eleven

Fabric

Finally the night came, and locked up the house as tightly as I could and made my way into town, keeping to the shadows so I could move quickly without any one seeing. It took me less than a quarter of an hour to get to the first of my stops. It was a large department store, similar to others I had seen on my travels but never entered. The ground floor was horrible, filled with over-ripe vegetables that made me want to gag and the scent of meat that should have been bought much earlier in the day. I quickly made my way up the large staircases to the first floor and stopped in amazement.

There were clothes everywhere, coats, skirts, shirts, dresses and the fabrics, the smell of them was overwhelming, each had its own particular fragrance, cotton was fresh, it smelt green, while wool smelt warm but also woodsy, I assumed it was from the animals that had provided it. Silk was the best, it was rich, warming, and exotic, and I spent close to half an hour standing by a stall of dresses, inhaling deeply.

Eventually I managed to tear myself away and walk round the rest of the shop, admiring the variety of styles, cuts, everything I could ever have imagined. Unlike all the humans who wandered the store during the day I was able to see minute details of the clothing, see which ones had been made by an experienced hand and which had tiny flaws, unseen by even the careful eyes of those in charge of quality control. It was wonderful. I glanced at the large clock on the wall and was surprised to see it was already half four in the morning. I ran back downstairs, holding my breath as I ran through the food and grabbed a newspaper on my way out.

The run back barely registered and I quickly slipped back into the house just as the sun rose.

That was the first of many nights I spent exploring the shops of Seattle.

I soon realised there was no way I could survive being a part of the real world without finding some access to money. I went through a variety of options in my head but nothing seemed to work properly. I could try and get a job but that was risky, I might not be able to go if it was sunny and it would mean being a little bit too close to people than I would like. I could rob someone but it went against my nature, and it would probably bring a bit too much heat down on me. I could simply steal what I needed but it defeated the purpose of being here - I wanted to be able to shop during the day with everyone else, to interact with the sales girls.

Eventually I decided that, despite my reservations, I would have to steal it. I just had to find someone who would either not notice it, or not report it to the police. Suddenly an idea came to me, I could rob a robber, I could find someone who was making money off the backs of others and take it from them, whatever I had that I did not need I could donate, leave it for the poor family whose home I was currently using or any of the hundreds of other needy people out there.

I began searching the future for possibilities, starting with the men who had planned to rob the house I now stood in but I could not catch up with them, they were long gone so I moved on to other possibilities. Unfortunately there were little options, I could see robbers, killers, all the scum of society but I could not see how to get to any of them.

Eventually I came up with a workable plan. There was a man who fancied himself a gangster moving a large amount of money from one city to another. The only problem was how to move all the money without any one seeing me. I spent a couple of days scoping out the area, theorising what was the most likely plan to work, trying them out in my head but the majority ended up going down the tube. I was either seen or did not succeed.

I might have given up if I didn't keep seeing myself, shopping happily somewhere I had not seen before in the future, so instead I kept looking. Eventually I came up with a workable plan; instead of getting the truck while it left the city and would take it over in transit. It would mean leaving but that was an eventuality soon anyway, the family whose house I was living in would return in a couple of weeks.

The plan was simple, I would jump on top of the truck when it left, and lying flat on the roof would mean that I would not be seen by anyone. When we got to a quiet stretch of road I would jump of the roof and into the hood where I could simply throw the two men who were driving it out and continue on my way.

I packed my things quickly, borrowing a new, old bag from the family and quickly tidied up what was left lying around, my perfect memory allowing me to double check I had everything back in its place, even if it had originally been slightly off angle.

It was sad saying goodbye to the house; I had been there for a couple of months and it was the only place that I had considered home from what I could remember. I said goodbye to everything, each of the utensils in the kitchen, the recipe book that was the only thing I had even attempted to read so I said goodbye to it also, I folded all of the clothes and smelt them all carefully, determined to remember the sensations of each of the outfits I had worn. I spoke to each of the pieces of furniture, wishing them luck and hoping they would be enjoyed by the family when they returned.

Eventually I was done and I locked the doors and windows carefully so it would be safe while I was away.

_A/N: I know this is moving quite quickly but just a warning that there are only about 5 chapters left. Let me know what you think and thanks again for anyone who has left a review/put me on your favourites list/alerts_


	12. Chapter 12

**Capturing Destiny**

Chapter Twelve

What's In A Name?

The theft itself was uneventful but exciting, neither of the men in the van were badly injured and I quickly made my way to the largest city on my radar, Helena. Unfortunately I still had no idea what to do with the money, I could not keep it anywhere, it was too much of a risk but I could think of no alternative. Eventually, after searching all the options I ended up deciding to deposit in a variety of banks. I made sure they would all remain financially stable for the viewable future.

This created more problems though, although they would not ask me for any kind of identification to open the account I would have to come up with a name. I could not believe I had gone three years without ever having to introduce myself, without ever having to actually speak to someone. I spent hours writing down girls names, trying to find something that felt vaguely familiar before eventually ending up in a library for inspiration. I browsed numerous books, considering Emily (Bronte), Lousia (May Alcott), Emily (Dickinson) before moving on to characters, Helen (of Troy), Jane (Eyre), even Juliet (Romeo and Juliet) before I stumbled across Alice Through The Looking Glass. Alice; that felt right, it felt familiar.

My last name was not as important, there were so many I would not be able to find something I recognised so in tribute to my pale skin I went with White – nice and simple, besides it made me laugh.

Charming the back managers was not hard, they had been suspicious when I came in alone but the sheer volume of money I was bringing in along with my charm quickly solved all their worries.

It didn't take me long to rent a small apartment in the city. I had barely thought about my bloodlust since I arrived, the only time it being an issue was when I had pushed my usual hunting schedule to weekly but I soon adjusted. I also discovered that for my nocturnal wanderings it was far better to dress as a boy. I did allow myself to buy a couple of fancy dresses though and on occasion I would slip into the Opera, my power and the quality of my clothes preventing ushers or anyone else becoming suspicious. I even had a couple of admirers who had attempted to ask me out or request to meet my parents to begin courting but I always managed to put them off.

My nights soon began to feel empty though. When I had been in the forest I had been able to sit, simply watching as nature happened around me, I did not find humans at night at satisfying. Instead I decided to go shopping and one grey day I travelled to a market and picked up and incredible amount of fabric followed by patterns and needlework books. And then my nights were filled with clothes, I made them for myself first but my small apartment was soon filled beyond comprehension with clothes so I began to make them for others – I made gowns for babies and left them at the orphanage, I made a gown for the girl down the street who never had anything nice to wear and left it on her doorstep and eventually I even sold a couple to a small shop down the street.

My life was busy and full, I shopped, I sat in the library for hours reading everything I could get my hands on but time moves quickly when it is not broken by sleep or work and soon my lease was running out. I only had days to decide whether to renew my lease, when I had another vision.

It was the angel again, he was walking alone along an empty road, I could not discern anything about it so I allowed myself to concentrate on him. His eyes were dark with thirst, nearly back in their intensity and the skin under his eyes looked bruised, as though he were a human who had not slept properly in months. I wanted to run my hands across his face, hold him close and take the pain from him but it was impossible. His lips were thin, his mouth clamped shut and when a cool breeze came he trembled slightly.

When I came back I knew what I had to do, I had allowed myself to grow complacent, I had not continued my search for him as I had promised myself. I immediately put the majority of my clothes into storage, got a banker's cheque and jumped on the first train moving east.

I didn't stay still again for a long time, I would move by train between states and then spend my time running to every town, and every city I could find and checked them for the diner.

Clothing styles changed, I got rid of some of the stuff I had made and had to buy new things, I often had to buy entirely new outfits after hunting when they became damaged beyond repair. It became how I measured time, nothing existed beyond the search and the next seasons sales.

I did not see the angel again but I did not worry, I was on the right path, I did not need my gift to reassure me, my shock at seeing him in so much pain had reminded me of the promise I had made when I first came into this life.

I did see something that disappointed me though, I had rented a hotel room due to the fact the sun would be out for several hours during the day in Chicago when it came, I was entirely unprepared. At first all I saw was the disappointed faces of the Doctor and his wife, the red-haired boy talking to them gravely, then there were images of him, travelling from city to city, his eyes crimson from the blood of those he fed on and then finally his desire to return home, his desperate search for his parents, their emotional reunion.

I came to with venom filling my eyes, I had seen years of the boy's life all in moments, I had seen his betrayal of his family and his return and none of it had happened yet. How was it I could know so much of people I had never even met? And more importantly, did they know about me?

_A/N: Two chapters in one day! Aren't I awesome? Send me some love, you know you want to! Next chapter up tomorrow ^_^_


	13. Chapter 13

**Capturing Destiny**

Chapter Thirteen

Washington

Eventually I made it to Washington DC, the city was vast, sprawling and I could sit for hours simply watching men scurry in to and out of the large government buildings. It was also where I met my first friend.

So far in my second life I had managed to avoid any other vampires, it had not been intentional, I just had not come across any so when I had the vision of a small, burgundy eyed girl walking down the street I had practically danced with excitement. I went through our meeting over and over again in my head, trying to work out the best way to approach her without seeming aggressive – if I did it at the wrong time it would be disastrous, she would attack me and I would defend myself, we would both survive, probably, but I would never get the information I wanted about her.

Eventually I found a method that had the best chances statistically of working. I would leave my scent in various places I knew she would go before actually waiting somewhere for her, she would recognise the scent method of communication and would be less likely to run and the open location I had chosen would mean she would know I was not looking for a fight.

When I was not planning my first proper vampire meeting or exploring the depths of the city by night I was spending more time trying to search for the diner. I looked through all the records I could find and listed the cities, searched the local galleries for paintings or even photos of the places in question but I was unable to take many of them off the growing list, even if I kept moving constantly it could easily take me another thirty years to find it.

Eventually the day came, it was overcast but warm – perfect vampire weather and I had positioned myself of a bench across from the White House, waiting till the light was just right before turning to the end of the street and watching. It was one of my favourite spots in the city, a centre of the country for both humans and vampires alike.

I saw her before she saw me; my visions had not done her justice. She was beautiful, as all of our kind seemed to be, taller than me and older both in this life and her last. Her hair was long and thick, a rich brown colour with hints of red and golden running through it. Her skin was deathly white, her eyes large, a deep burgundy colour that showed it had been a couple of days since she had last fed. Her mouth was small, with heart shaped red lips.

She noticed me quickly but she hid her shock well and I could see her calculating the situation, deciding on her next move. It was like a massive game of chess, I saw her decisions in split second images as she made them, her first thought was to run but I knew if she did that I would not see her again. I smiled softly, hoping she would realise I did not mean any harm. Her mind then jumped to attacking me, taking out a rival for food, she was quick and her style was beautiful but my ability would save me, although I would be badly injured.

Subconsciously I raised my hands in a motion of surrender; I did not want to fight her, I was not a rival, I just needed information, information I knew she could give me.

Eventually she came to a decision and began to move slowly towards me, her movements were steady and carefully calculated, her escape plan was sure in her mind. I sat back as she got closer, relaxing my body as flashes of us talking, walking through a large building I did not recognize flew though my head.

"Washington is not a territory, you cannot claim it," her voice was hard, and I could feel her eyes appraising me carefully. I realised my mistake quickly and opened my eyes.

"I am not trying to claim the territory, I'm sorry if I gave the wrong impression, I am merely passing by as you are," I looked up at her, my golden eyes meet her red and she stepped back.

"You are an animal drinker," she gazed intently at me. "Are you part of Carlisle's coven or that of the Denali's?"

I was surprised by her question, it was an odd experience, it was so rare for me to surprised and I wasn't sure if I liked it.

"I don't think I know either of them..." I answered lamely.

"Then how did you know you could survive on animal blood?" her voice was demanding, insistent.

"I don't know... I just knew," I stammered, this was not going as I hoped at all, I did not want to explain my visions to her, although I could see now that nothing would come of it if I did. Maybe in the future, if we meet again...

I was expecting more questioning but it never came, instead the bench dipped next to me as she sat down.

"I'm sorry, I'm going about this all wrong, it's just it isn't often I meet, you know, others, the last was a group of three travelling north from Mexico a couple of years ago, and well, let's just say we were all lucky to walk away. I didn't know quite what to say when I saw you."

I couldn't help but smile, her accent was slightly British and lilted beautifully, I couldn't help a warm smile from covering my face.

"Don't worry about it; I probably went about this all wrong. I've never actually met another," I lowered my voice to whisper, "_vampire_, before. I didn't really know what to do."

Her laughter tinkled, it was like bells, "You're a peach, you know that. I'm Mary."

Something flickered in my subconscious, the name Mary, but I glossed over it to consider later.

"Alice," I said, reaching out my hand and taking her offered one.

"So, how old are you? Only a couple of years, right?" she looked appraisingly at me.

"I don't know how old I am, I can't remember anything from before... but I'm pretty sure I was more than a couple of years old," I answered, confused.

"Oh no, not how old you were before, how many years have you been like this?" She motioned towards to two of us vaguely.

"I don't know, five, six years I guess. Time didn't mean a lot for the first couple but it's been better recently."

"And your sire? Isn't he here with you?" She looked carefully around again as though worried of a trap.

"I never met him – I found his remains not long after I woke," I looked sadly at my hands.

"Well you've done pretty well by yourself if you have managed to keep off the Volturi's radar," she looked approvingly at me.

"The Volturi?" for the first time since those first few days I felt clueless.

"They're out government in a way, they were never voted in like your president," she motioned to the White House sitting across from us. "They're a coven, but they like to think themselves as something of the royal family for vampires, they make sure that we follow the rules, if you do then you will probably never have to deal with them."

"And what are the rules?" I was suddenly desperately worried, what if I had done something wrong without even knowing?

"There is only one, but it encompasses a number of things, but it's pretty simple. Don't let the humans know we exist."I sighed in relief.

"Well that seems pretty elementary," I commented.

"It is but it isn't, it means a variety of things for each of us, we all cover our tracks when we kill, when we sire someone you must stay with them for the first few years to ensure their tracks are covered, to keep them under control, in the south there are huge issues with vampire wars over hunting grounds, the larger cities are best avoided if you don't want a group of well-trained newborns after you, and at the end of their usefulness, when their strength begins to wane they are killed and a new group created. And it means never creating a vampire that is not aware of its own actions. Generally you must not create anyone under the age of fifteen or sixteen, although the Volturi themselves have twins who cannot be more than 13 but any younger than that they are entirely uncontrollable. Oh and people who, you know, aren't right in the head."

My mind processed all of this new information and I realised I was not surprised by it at all, in fact I had pretty much worked it all out on my own.

"But surely people know to do these things themselves? They shouldn't need told of it," I turned to see her nodding.

"Aye, but unfortunately the power can go to some peoples head," I nodded sadly. "Anyway, it's getting late, we should start moving to avoid suspicion, c'mon, I'll give you a tour of the Library of Congress you will never forget," and with that, as though we were human friends, she linked arms with me and began dragging me down the streets.

My memories of the next few days were sweet, we travelled around the city, breaking in to see areas that no one had seen before, I was shown artwork that blew my mind, recommended enough books to spend the next several years wearing but too soon we had to part ways.

"It isn't anything personal, love, I've had a lovely time with you, and I hope we bump into one another again in the future but I just can't be around other vampires for too long without getting antsy." And with that she was gone.

I spent another month in Washington, completing my research into South 3rd Street until I had a list of every single one in the country and then I began travelling again.

_A/N: So... let me know what you think! Wasn't too sure about this chapter but I thought it would be nice for Alice to have some downtime. Next chapter should be up tomorrow, it's kind of heavy so apologies now. Thanks again for all the support guys!_


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: I know I don't usually have an author's note before the chapter but I thought it was necessary in this one. You might be able to guess what is coming based on the name but I want to warn everyone that, while it is not graphic, this chapter does involve violence, specifically against women. If you don't want to read it I have marked the area off with a couple of lines so you can avoid it. _

**Capturing Destiny**

Chapter Fourteen

Rosalie

I spent several years searching with no luck, I did not meet anyone else, my bloodlust remained under control, and only the seasons allowed me to keep track on the passage of time. The first talking movie came out, The Jazz Singer, but I did not see it. I did not trust myself in a darkened room with so many humans, Lindbergh flew solo across the Atlantic but it only made me wonder how fast I could swim it, a film was made about a cartoon mouse, penicillin was discovered and suddenly people were no longer afraid of the common cold, someone came up with the idea for sliced bread.

In 1929 the stock market crashed, prior warning saved me from feeling the worst of it but I avoided cities for a couple of years, people were starving, fighting for survival. In attempt to distract the country from its pain the first Academy Awards were given out, as the number of films began to increase exponentially. The decade ended while I was in Santa Monica, following yet another dead end and then life continued.

Pluto was discovered and Al Capone, a member of the same family I had robbed all those years ago, was imprisoned for tax evasion, the US finally got a National Anthem and the Empire State Building in New York was completed. In 1932 Amelia Earhart was the first woman to fly solo across the Atlantic, it was then I started having visions of Bombshell Blonde.

They were innocent enough at first, she was organising her wedding with the help of her mother and friends, I looked forward when I could slip into moments of her perfect life but slowly they became darker, I saw the way her fiancé looked at her, his eyes not filled with love but of conquest and I saw when he began bragging to his gambling buddies about the beautiful woman he would marry.

I was back in the northwest when the final one came to me, she was saying goodbye to one of her friends – I recognised her face from previous vision. I smiled as I watched her walk briskly home, dressed beautifully in a stylish jacket and long skirt. I flinched as her fiancé stepped in to view, a group of his less than desirable friends with him.

"Rose", his voice cut through the air and she turned towards him in surprise, flinching at the drunken laughter of his friends. "Here's my Rose. You're late. We're cold, you've kept us waiting so long."

I could see her confusion, she had never seen him like this before and I wanted to tell her to turn and walk away as quickly as possible but she stood obediently as he walked towards her and pulled her close.

"What did I tell you, John. Isn't she lovelier than all your Georgia peaches?" he turned and spoke to a tall, dark-haired man, tanned from days of working in the sun.

"It's hard to tell," he jeered at her, "She's all covered up."

The men around him burst into laughter and I saw Bombshell Blondes face fall, panic begin to show behind her large blue eyes.

* * *

Suddenly her fiancé grabbed at the beautiful jacket she wore, ripping it so the small brass buttons flew off in every direction and exposing the top of her chest to the cold air, I cringed as tiny goose bumps rose all over her flesh.

"Show him what you look like, Rose," he slurred as he grabbed at her hat, roughly pulling the hat from her head and ripping out chunks of her long hair in the process, other men laughed. I stayed with her as they pulled her off the main street, the man she loved holding his hand over her mouth as she tried vainly to scream.

I wanted to wake up, I didn't want to see anymore but it didn't stop, I watched as they pulled at her skirt, ripping her stockings and forcing her down in any way they could, beating her around the head and body. I stayed by her as they defiled her over and over again; taking turns to violate her in the most degrading ways possible until she passed out from the pain.

It didn't take long for them to bore of her when she stopped fighting back, when they could no longer hear her screams and I heard them joke as they walked away. I lay down next to her, whispering words of comfort although I knew she could not hear them as it began to snow lightly around us.

* * *

It seemed like hours later that I heard movement coming down the street, the footsteps were light, too light to be human and I felt a sudden joy fill my heart as the good Doctor walked round the corner and in to view. His assessment of her was quick, he started by staunching the bleeding and I watched in wonder as his deft hands began trying to save her, his control was incredible but it was not helping, even I could hear her heart begin to give in. I was not surprised when I saw him pick her up carefully and begin running down the street – my sister was about to be born.

_A/N: So, what did you think guys? I wanted to keep within the T rating so it isn't too graphic but I apologise if it upset anyone. There are now only two and a half chapters left (the final one is only a couple of hundreds words so I'm not really counting it as a whole chapter). Thanks again for all the support, you guys are super stars!_


	15. Chapter 15

**Capturing Destiny**

Chapter Fifteen

Wait

My life did not change, I moved constantly, always searching and never allowing myself to stop in case I missed him. Prohibition ended and suddenly the streets were filled with people drinking, Hitler was voted in as Chancellor of Germany – I wished I could warn the world of what he was going to do. In 1934 Bonnie and Clyde were killed by the police and the Parker Brother's released the game Monopoly and before long it was 1935. I mourned when Germany issued the Nuremberg Laws while the introduction of Social Security in the US created another hurdle for me if I wanted to interact with the human population, but of course I found ways around it.

Whenever I was not searching, moving up and down busy streets or travelling, by whatever means possible, I was scanning for the future, but I did not see the family or my angel, instead my visions focussed on the horrors that would face the world over the next decade, I saw my future and the horrible things I would read about.

It was early 1936 when I saw my family again. This time it was the last man, the monstrously tall man with the easy smile and boyish features. He was alone, hunting deep in the forest, his rifle over his shoulder, a sharp knife stowed safely in his belt. I watched in fascination as he stalked his prey, a huge black bear with the same concentration I had when I hunted. His courage astounded me; slowly he was moving closer and closer, waiting until he had just the right shot to take it down. So close to a clean kill.

I could guess what was coming.

Suddenly the wind changed and the bear became aware of his presence, it was enraged by his proximity and ran towards him. He got the first shot off before it's body weight hit him but it did no good, as soon as he was on the floor the beast began ripping at him. I sat by them, reassuring him that the Doctor would be there soon, that he would survive, that everything would be okay, although I knew he could not hear me. I kept looking round for the handsome, blonde man. I was shocked when suddenly, running from the west came the Bombshell Blonde instead, in all her vampire glory.

She threw the bear easily off the man before jumping lithely and breaking its neck easily. I panicked slightly as I saw her eyes darken as she gazed at the man in front of her but she shook it off before lifting him easily into her arms and gazing down at him caringly. I wishes I could cry with happiness when I heard him quietly ask is she was an angel before I came back to reality with a thump.

That was it, they were all born into this life and they were all together, they were waiting for me, waiting for us. I went back to my searching with increased vigour.

In 1939 WWII started, just as I had seen foreseen, and men from all over the country began training, readying themselves to fight. People began to arrive in the country in droves, Jews from all over Europe, military men from various countries using our wide open spaces to train and I made my way to Philadelphia, the last of the major cities on my list.

As always, the first place I made for when I got off the train was South 3rd Street, I started at one end and walked slowly down from one end to the other. I knew as soon as I arrived that this could be it, I examined the architecture from various angles, revelling in the feeling of familiarity it had. I had only been walking for five minutes when I reached it. If it had not been the church across the street I might not have believed it, there was indeed a building there but it was boarded up, scheduled for demolition and I had to stop myself from screaming in frustration, earning strange looks from the few people moving up and down the street.

I stood for a moment, trying to come up with an explanation, trying to understand but I couldn't. I did the only thing I could do...

I ran, and I didn't care who saw me. I moved as quickly as my small body would take me until I was well out of the city before stopping and screaming. It was not possible; I could not have missed him.

I began pulverising the thick trees around me, bringing down ancient oaks that I could not even reach my arms around with ease in my rage; any animal that dared come to close for me was quickly drained and thrown aside. Eventually I began to feel sloshy and that distracted me from my destruction of the forest. I looked down at my ruined dress and hands caked in mud and blood and for the first time since I had met those hunters so many years ago I felt ashamed. I had allowed myself to become the monster again, and I had ruined a beautiful dress in the process, it would have been a classic one day.

I ran back into town and collected my small bag of belongings, which I had left checked in at the station and found a hotel for the night. I even went as far as to heat myself a bath which I sat in till the water cooled to my body temperature. I simply could not understand it, I had been so sure I would find him here, what would I do if I had missed my chance? I would have ruined my entire future. Desperately I began searching the future again; surely I would have another chance, maybe I could catch him somewhere else, if only I worked fast enough.

I was in the diner again, it was the same scene from before, the paint a faded yellow, the tables set out just as they always were and, as I watched in wonder, he walked through the door once more.

I jumped out the bath in my excitement, sending cold water everywhere. I was not too late! I would still get to meet him; how had I not realised before? I was just a little bit early. I never saw the outside of the building in my visions, I just needed to wait... I just needed to wait.

_A/N: So, the story is nearly over, as always, really appreciate anyone taking an interest in the story - let me know what you think!_


	16. Chapter 16

**Capturing Destiny**

Chapter Sixteen

Waiting

It did not take me long to get settled in Philadelphia, I transferred what funds I had into banks within the city and easily bought myself a small house on the outskirts of town. I began carefully investing my money in the stock market, each day it rained I would collect a newspaper from the young boy at the end of the street and go sit outside the derelict building.

Two months later they tore the building down and began work on the new one.

After nearly twenty years of searching it was a relief not to be moving any more. I spent my days, when I could, wandering the various shopping districts, learning as much as I could about dressmaking, the process of design. I spent a month deciding on my first Hermes scarf, and then went back the next day to buy another twelve. But the war meant that there was simply not time or the desire that brought out new designers, I went back to making my own. In 1942 I bought another home on the opposite side of the city and moved over there, my daily commute was longer but it meant nothing to me, time was loosing it's meaning in an entirely new way. I continued to travel to the building every day, even when the building work stopped as more and more men left to fight, either in Europe or Asia, soon the city seemed to be filled with women working every job imaginable, in an attempt to assimilate a got a job at a weapons factory, it was horrible and I left as soon as the first accident happened. I could not risk my cover.

Eventually the war ended, men returned in droves, many of them badly injured. Work began on the building again in late 1945 and it was finished by 1946, I watched in fascination as a family moved in to the ground floor and began working on the cafe at the front of the house.

The day it opened was clouded and I eagerly skipped in as they opened at 6am. I carried a bag of books with me and ordered a warm, fruity drink and sat by the counter waiting.

The next day I went back, and the next, and the next, the next day it was sunny.

I developed a routine, every day it was overcast I sat in the cafe, from opening till close ordering warms drinks and food which I had to surreptitiously hide, the owners soon became used to me. When it was sunny I stayed indoors, making clothes, reading up on design, trying out different fabrics, anything to keep my mind busy. At night I would explore the city, I read thousands of books, explored museums, art galleries, immersed myself in the beauty that humanity to create when it was not focussed on killing one another. But still I grew frustrated, I did not know how long I had to wait and I did not want to run out of time, eventually the owners would notice that I was not aging as I should.

In 1947 Christian Dior's first collection came out; suddenly there was colour and style everywhere. I bought a yellow dress, ordered from Paris from the show and began wearing it on days when I went to the cafe but still there was nothing. The Polaroid camera was invented and I couldn't help but wonder if I would show up in the pictures.

1948 dawned bright and new, the promise of longer days, flowers and new collections kept me going.

January melted into February with melted into March, suddenly it was Easter and the weather became better again. There were several days when I could not go outside at all.

April 23rd 1948

I gazed at the date on my calendar, as the sun began to rise and slowly began gathering my sewing stuff; I was running out of time. I had been living in West Chester for five years and people were beginning to notice me more, I heard the women comment to one another that I still didn't look at day over 18. As I made my way down the street I picked up a property paper, planning on flicking through it when I got settled in at the diner. The day was slow to start with, a couple of business came in for their usual coffees but left quickly. I was always extra vigilant when they had daisies on the table.

I kept my eyes on the paper, scanning through the various ads for somewhere suitable, while trying to drown out the many distractions.

A man came in and ordered breakfast for eight and then carried them all out piled one on top of the other.

A woman with a baby rang the buzzer for one of the flats above and I heard her shuffle up the stairs, carrying the buggy under one arm and child under the other.

An elderly couple came in and sat at the table across from me.

The pit-pattering of rain began on the roof above me, spitting lightly on the front windows.

The baby above me started to cry.

The door opened, I was not looking.

_A/N: Okay, we've reached that time, there is only one chapter left so leave me some love and hopefully I should have it out by tomorrow for you, got the majority of it done but think I wanna pad it out with some fluffiness. Let me know if you have any ideas/requests for their first meeting. Thanks for all the suppport guys! _

_Oh, and be a dear and leave me a review!  
_


	17. Chapter 17

**Capturing Destiny**

Chapter Seventeen

New Beginning

_The door opened, I was not looking..._

It was his scent that hit me first, I knew immediately he was a vampire, no human could ever smell that good; it was warm, with hints of cinnamon, tobacco, bourbon and honey, naughty and nice all at the same time and I looked up eagerly. My visions had not done him justice, his body was long, lithe, muscular and his face, his nose was perfect, straight and a little bit wide but wonderful at the same time, his lips were thin and pink and his eyes anxious, watching me carefully.

I stepped forward, careful not to scare him away but he didn't move, he kept his eyes on me, confusion and a touch of anger written across his beautiful face and I briefly felt nervous as I took in the many scars on his body, despite the fact I had watched him in my mind for the past 30 years, maybe longer. I tried to think of what to say, how to react but all I could concentrate on was the happiness and hope bursting out my chest, he was finally here.

I stood up, slowly. and began waslking towards him, my feet acting of their own accord.

"I've been waiting for you," I smiled shyly at him, looking deep in his dark eyes. His eyes darkened once more in confusion but then he smiled, just the corners of his mouth turning up slightly and the love I already felt for him made my chest feel as though it would explode.

"I'm sorry, ma'am," he tipped his hat and held up a hand for me, the epitome of a souther gentlemen. "Jasper Whitlock, at your service."

I slipped my hand in to his, my chest expanding exponentially, a warmness filling it pleasantly.

"Alice," I said as I watched snippets of what was to happen, our marriage, a life together, finding the others. I smiled up at him, "We're going to have a wonderful life together, you don't need to worry anymore."

He looked at me in confusion, but his hand remained in my own and I knew he felt the same pull to me as I had to him.

"Well then, Miss Alice, let's go live it," and with that we walked back on to the wet street and began walking.

"I managed it," I whispered, almost to myself as we rounded the edge of the street and I took my last glance at the yellow coffee shop.

"You managed what?" Jasper turned down to me.

"I managed to find you, I managed to survive... I managed to capture my destiny," I answered stopping to look at him once more.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Jasper leaned down to whisper in my ear. "I think you captured my heart," and then he leant forward and captured my lips in his, slowly, and gently, nibbling on my bottom lip, and for the first time I could remember I had a home, and it was wherever the man in front of me was.

_A/N: Wow, can't believe the story is over! I know it's not terribly long but I hope everyone that read enjoyed it. Please, please, let me know what you think if you got this far, would mean an awful lot to me to get a couple more reviews before it's all over. Thanks again for reading guys, oh and I hope you had an amazing Halloween! NewTownGirl  
_


End file.
